eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 16 - Catelyn II
Catelyn II ist das sechzehnte Kapitel von Das Erbe von Winterfell, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully und Ser Brynden Tully erreichen zusammen mit den Streitkräften von Haus Manderly Robb Starks Armee bei Maidengraben. Unter vier Augen erklärt Catelyn ihrem Sohn, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt: Sieg oder Tod. Robb entscheidet sich dafür, auf direktem Weg nach Schnellwasser zu gehen, um dort gegen Ser Jaime Lennisters Truppen zu helfen und gleichzeitig einen Vorstoß auf dem Königsweg vorzutäuschen, um Lord Tywin Lennisters Streitkräfte dort zu binden. Synopsis Catelyn und Ser Brynden Tully erreichen Robbs Armee bei Maidengraben Als sie sich Maidengraben nähern, erkennt Catelyn Tully, dass sie ihren Sohn Robb Stark noch rechtzeitig erreicht haben und er noch nicht weitergezogen ist. Einen kurzen Moment hält sie inne und dankt den Göttern. Sie wird begleitet von ihrem Onkel Ser Brynden Tully und den Söhnen von Lord Wyman Manderly: Ser Wylis und Ser Wendel Manderly. Sie führen die Truppen der Manderlys an, die aus fast 1500 Männern besteht, darunter etwa 20 Ritter und 200 weitere berittene Kämpfer. Lord Wyman war in Weißwasserhafen geblieben, um die Verteidigung der Stadt zu koordinieren, aber er ist ohnehin zu fett, um auf einem Pferd zu sitzen. Auch seine beiden Söhne sind von enormen Körperumfang, aber dennoch sympathisch, und Catelyn ist ihnen dankbar, dass sie sie zu Robb gebracht haben. Sie bemerkt, dass Robb auch nach Osten hin Späher ausgesandt hat und wundert sich wiedermal darüber, dass ihr Sohn nun tatsächlich eine Armee anführen soll. Der Gedanke macht ihr große Sorgen, aber sie kann auch einen gewissen Stolz nicht verbergen. Sie reiten durch das Zeltlager der Armee, vorbei am Zelt von Haus Hornwald und erreichen die dahinterliegende Festung Maidengraben. 300px|thumb|Maidengraben ©Ted Nasmith Die Festung steht schon seit der Zeit der Ersten Menschen, allerdings sind von den einstmals 20 Türmen nur noch drei übrig und die Reste sind mit Moos überwuchert. Trotzdem beherrscht man mit der Festung den Zugang zur Eng durch die drei übrig gebliebenen Türme, denn man muss zwischen ihnen durch, wenn man nicht durch die unpassierbaren Sümpfe waten möchte. Ser Brynden allerdings sieht die Ruine zum ersten Mal und schätzt sie als nichts weniger als eine Todesfalle ein. Catelyn klärt ihn darüber auf, wie wichtig die Lage der drei verbliebenen Türme ist: wer auch immer sie erobern möchte, muss durch knietiefen Sumpf waten und dabei auf Löwenechsen und Schlangen achten, muss dann die Moos bedeckten Turmmauern hochklettern, während von den andern beiden Türmen Bogenschützen auf einen schießen. Außerdem sollen des Nachts Geister des Nordens auf die Jagd nach Südländern gehen. Ser Brynden scherzt, dass er die letzten Jahre selbst ein Südländer war und daher nicht länger als nötig an diesem Ort bleiben sollte. Am Torhausturm weht das Banner der Starks. Hier hat Robb sein Quartier gewählt, während an den anderen beiden Türmen die Banner von Haus Karstark bzw. Haus Umber wehen. Catelyn findet ihren Sohn in der zugigen Halle vor, umgeben von den Vasallen seines Vaters. Grauwind ist bei ihnen und er bemerkt Catelyn als Erster. Als die Vasallen einer nach dem anderen verstummen, bemerkt auch Robb seine Mutter. Catelyn unterdrückt ihren Instinkt, Robb wie eine Mutter in die Arme zu schließen und lässt ihn seine Rolle spielen. Sie macht lediglich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er sich einen Bart hat stehen lassen, womit er sie an ihren Bruder Edmure Tully erinnert. Die Vasallen treten heran und erweisen Lady Catelyn ihren Respekt, indem sie vor ihr niederknien: Ser Helman Tallhart, Galbart und sein Bruder Robett Glauer, dann der Großjon und schließlich der ganze Rest und als Letzter Theon Graufreud, der seine Verwunderung darüber äußert, Catelyn hier anzutreffen. Sie erklärt, dass sie in Weißwasserhafen von Lord Wyman Manderly erfahren hatte, dass Robb zu den Fahnen gerufen hatte. Während Ser Rodrik Cassel nach Winterfell zurückkehrte, schloss sich Catelyn den Manderly-Brüdern an. Sie hat Ser Rodrik zum Kastellan ernannt, bis sie wieder nach Winterfell zurückkehren, denn sie war der Ansicht, dass Luwin zwar ein weiser Mann sei, der sich aber in der Kriegskunst nicht auskenne. Einige der Lord beruhigen Catelyn, indem sie sagen, dass Winterfell sicher sei. Roose Bolton fragt Catelyn, ob es wahr sei, dass sie Tyrion Lennister gefangen halte, denn er sei eine gute Geisel, aber Catelyn muss ihm erzählen, wie die Götter ihn für unschuldig erklärt hatten. Sie schimpft auf ihre Schwester Lysa Tully, der sie angeboten hatte, Lord Robert Arryn ein paar Jahre als Mündel in Winterfell aufzunehmen. Lysa hatte ihr als Antwort gedroht, sie aus der Mondpforte werfen zu lassen, falls sie versuche, ihr ihren Sohn wegzunehmen. Catelyn berät sich mit Robb alleine Catelyn schickt dann alle Vasallen höflich hinaus, um mit Robb allein zu reden. Auch Theon muss gehen, er verlässt den Raum mit seinem typischen Grinsen. Catelyn bemerkt, dass Robb viel älter wirkt, als die 15 Jahre, die er erst ist. Sie fragt ihn, warum er die Truppen selbst anführen muss und nicht einer seiner Vasallen. Robb sagt, es sei niemand anderes in Frage gekommen, denn keiner sei ein Stark. Catelyn erinnert ihn daran, dass er noch vor einem Jahr mit Holzschwertern gekämpft hat. Robb wird zunächst wütend, doch dann fragt er seine Mutter, ob sie ihn jetzt nach Winterfell zurückschicke, doch sie sagt, das könne sie nicht tun, weil er es dann schwerer haben werde, wenn er eines Tages Lord von Winterfell werden würde. Robb ist erleichtert. Robb fragt Catelyn, ob sie von Eddards Gefangennahme wisse. Sie hat von Lord Manderly davon erfahren. Robert Baratheons Tod und Eddards Fall hatten ihr große Angst gemacht. Robb erzählt von Sansas Briefen an ihn und an sie, beide waren nach Winterfell gekommen, aber von Arya stand nichts darin. Er gibt seiner Mutter einen der Briefe. Catelyn liest ihn und erkennt, dass er eigentlich von Cersei Lennister geschrieben wurde und eine Drohung darstellt, Sansa als Geisel zu behalten. Robb bedauert, dass sie Tyrion nun nicht mehr mit Sansa tauschen können und fragt, ob Lysa Tully sich für den Krieg bereit mache. Enttäuscht hört er sich an, dass niemand aus dem Grünen Tal helfen wird. Robb zweifelt, was sie mit ihrem Heer von 18.000 Männern anrichten können, wenn die Lennisters Sansa und Eddard als Gefangene halten. Catelyn erklärt ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als in den Krieg zu ziehen und zu hoffen, dass die Lennisters ihn weiter fürchten, denn sowohl das Knie zu beugen als auch nach Winterfell zurückzukehren würde die beiden Schwestern nicht befreien und hätte schlimme Folgen. Wenn er aber vielleicht sogar Lord Tywin oder Jaime Lennister gefangen nehmen könnte, wäre ein Handel möglich. Wenn sie den Krieg allerdings verlören bestünde kaum Hoffnung, ein besseres Schicksal zu erleiden als die Kinder von Rhaegar Targaryen. Dann, so sagt Robb, werde er eben nicht verlieren. Catelyn fragt, wie es in den Flusslanden steht. Robb berichtet von einer Schlacht am Goldzahn, die vor 14 Tagen stattgefunden hat. Jaime Lennister hatte die Truppen von Lord Vanke und Lord Clement Peiper geschlagen, die Edmure Tully dorthin geschickt hatte, um den Pass am Goldzahn zu bewachen. Lord Vanke war gefallen und Lord Peiper versucht, nach Schnellwasser zu gelangen, aber Jaime ist ihm auf den Fersen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lord Tywin Lennister eine zweite, noch größere Armee von Süden her in die Flusslande gebracht. Diese Armee vernichtete in der so genannten Schlacht bei Mummersfurt die kleine Gesandtschaft von Lord Beric Dondarrion und Ser Raymun Darry, die eigentlich Ser Gregor Clegane vor das Königsgericht bringen sollte.siehe: II-Eddard I Dabei wurden Ser Raymun und die meisten der Stark-Männer, die Lord Eddard mitgeschickt hatte, getötet. Robb sagt, dass Lord Beric möglicherweise fliehen konnte, aber niemand weiß etwas genaueres. Lord Tywin schloss in der Folge den Königsweg und marschiert nördlich auf Harrenhal zu, wobei er die Flusslande weiterhin plündert. Die Neuigkeiten sind schlimmer, als Catelyn befürchtet hat. Sie fragt Robb, ob er Lord Tywins Armee bei Maidengraben erwarten wird, aber er erwidert, dass Lord Tywin nicht so dumm sein werde, so weit in den Norden zu ziehen. Diese Einschätzung teilt er mit Galbart Glauer und Roose Bolton. Er hat Howland Reet angewiesen, dass er und seine Pfahlbaumänner die Lennisters auf Schritt und Tritt bluten lassen sollen, wenn Tywin doch über die Eng kommen sollte. Allerdings hält er es für viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Lord Tywin das Land um den Trident weiter unsicher machen wird, alle Burgen nacheinander einnehmen und sich schließlich Schnellwasser zuwenden wird, wenn es alleine dasteht. Deshalb müsse er weiter gen Süden ziehen. Catelyn fragt sich und Robb, ob dieses Vorgehen klug ist, denn schließlich haben die alten Könige des Nordens Maidengraben gegen Feinde halten können, die zehnmal stärker waren als sie. Robb erklärt, dass ihre Vorräte langsam zuneige gingen und dass seine Armee zu groß sei, gerade jetzt, da auch noch die Manderlys zu ihnen gestoßen seien. Catelyn bemerkt, dass viel Wahrheit in den Worten ihres Sohnes liegt, wenngleich sie darin auch deutlich die Stimmen seiner Kriegsberater heraushören kann. Sein Heer ist kein stehendes Heer, wie es z.B. in den Freien Städten üblich ist, sondern gefüllt mit einfachen Leuten, die nicht ewig ohne Ziel bei der Stange zu halten sind. Robb plant seinen nächsten Schritt Catelyn fragt Robb, wohin er plant zu marschieren. Wieder ist Robb unsicher: der Großjon will direkt gegen Lord Tywin ziehen und ihn damit überraschen, die Karstarks und Glauers hingegen raten Robb, Tywins Armee zu umgehen, sich in den Flusslanden mit Ser Edmure Tullys Truppen zu vereinen und Jaime anzugreifen. Catelyn sagt ihm, er solle sich entscheiden und dann befehlen, das würde man von ihm erwarten. Er solle sich nicht täuschen: die Lords des Nordens sind zwar seine Gefolgsleute, aber nicht seine Freunde. Dann fragt sie ihn noch einmal, was er plane zu tun. Robb denkt, dass es schwierig werden würde, einen Mann wie Lord Tywin mit einem Angriff zu überraschen. Daher plane er einen kleinen Trupp zur Verteidigung in Maidengraben zu lassen und mit dem Rest über den Damm und die Eng zu marschieren. Dann will er die Fusssoldaten weiter den Königsweg hinabschicken, Lord Tywin entgegen, und die wesentlich schnelleren Reiter bei den Zwillingen über den Grünen Arm des Tridents führen, um mit ihnen nach Schnellwasser zu gelangen. Das würde zwar den Trident zwischen die beiden Teile seines Heeres bringen, aber eben auch zwischen Lord Tywin und Jaime, denn zwischen den Zwillingen und der Rubinfurt gebe es keine Möglichkeit, den Trident zu überschreiten. So werde er zwar gezwungen sein, den Übergang bei den Zwillingen zu wählen, dort aber säße ja ein Vasall seines Großvaters Hoster Tully: Haus Frey. Catelyn ist beeindrukt von Robbs Plan, dankt aber voller Argwohn an Lord Walder Frey, der auch Der Späte Lord Frey genannt wird, dem man besser nicht traut, weil er wenig loyal ist. Robb will den berittenen Truppenteil anführen und dem Großjon mit der Aufgabe betrauen, das östliche Heer gegen Lord Tywin zu befehligen, doch Catelyn gibt ihm zu bedenken, dass der Großjon zwar furchtlos sei, dass das aber nicht die wichtigste Eigenschaft sei. Selbst sein Vater sei nicht furchtlos gewesen, sondern mutig. Hier läge ein Unterschied. Robb denkt darüber nach und entscheidet sich dann für Roose Bolton, weil der ihm auch Angst einflößt. Er hofft, dass Lord Bolton Lord Tywin genauso Angst einflößen wird. Robb sagt, dass er Catelyn nach Winterfell zurückschicken möchte, sie will aber mit nach Schnellwasser reiten, da ihr Bruder von Feinden umgeben sei und ihr Vater im Sterben liege. Dabei kommen ihr nun doch zum ersten Mal Tränen, obwohl sie das vermeiden wollte. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Maidengraben spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 16